Hunger Games After
by BlondeBarbieBabe
Summary: This story is about Peeta and Katniss after they have their kids Violet and Cinn, and about the shocking news, they are having another baby.


Peeta Breaks

Katniss POV

Violet (Daughter) and Cinn (Son) were playing in the lake that near the spot where Gale and I use to hunt and where I met Twil and Bonnie. Peeta and I were sitting in the little hut talking about how perfect everything was then. Even know every now and then there are moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashbacks are over I know that I love him. I was watching Violet step into the water and scrunch up her little face because the water is so cold. The lake water brought out her blue eyes. She slowly kept going deeper and deeper and deeper until the water was at her waist. Cinn was in deep thought about the water, but in the end he just ran screaming at the top of his lungs. His chubby toddler legs were covered in knee length of water when he started to scream about how cold it was and he refused to move. Since it was time for the picnic to begin I called my children over. Violet came out with no problem, skipping over to us with her dirty, wet feet that were catching up all the dirt and leaves that she stepped on. I grabbed the folded up the picnic blanket and laid it flat on the ground. I asked "Violet, can you please go collect 4 nice sized rocks to hold the blanket down from the wind?" She nodded and skipped off. Cinn was still in the lake screaming, by time Violet got back with the rocks his little chubby face was red. I was going to get Cinn from the water when Peeta gently grabbed my wrist and quietly whispered "let Violet go do it. It will be a good sisterly thing for her to do, so they can bond."

Peeta POV

Katniss called Violet over. Katniss kindly asked "Violet, can you please go collect your brother from the lake?" she said "sure." Violet sprinted over to Cinn while her braids were flopping against her back. She jumped in the water making a big splash and getting Cinn more wet making him scream even louder. She started to drag him out of the lake but he wouldn't corporate so he got pulled under the water. He came up out from under the water screaming and crying. When the crying started Katniss always got soft. She tried to get up and dry him off but I disagreed. I said "let me go and get him," she nodded and sat back down. I got up grunting because I was stiff from sitting too long. I started walking over to him and when he saw me he started crying even harder. I think he was expecting to see Katniss because every time he cries Katniss and I are together. Katniss gave up and ran over to him muttering "it's okay baby it's okay." She got into the water and scooped him up, cradling him like a baby. She walked back over to the picnic blanket where his little cheeks were wet and red from crying and screaming too long. She sat down next to me and put Cinn in a blanket and he crawled into her lap. Just as Katniss started to rock Cinn, Violet was running and screaming over to us. She was acting hysterical, screaming "GUARDS! Mommy, Daddy, guards!" I said "sweetie, it is probably just another family out in these woods." She said "no it isn't! They tried to grab me but I ran away too quickly, they said something about, I don't know the repower of the Capitol." Katniss and I both froze, this wasn't supposed to happen. Katniss killed President Coin and Snow died of sickness, who would want to run the Capitol now? I started to have a flashback, of Katniss and I in the Hunger Games, she was shooting the jabberjays until she came towards me, I reached out to grab her but there was an invisible barrier between us. I couldn't hear anything but her and Finnick sunk to the ground with their hands over their ears trying to block out the noise. Finnick screamed something to Katniss which only made her scream louder. I put my hands up on the barrier and tried to sooth her but she wasn't paying attention to me. When they all stopped I gathered up Katniss in my arms and carried her back to camp. The whole time I carried her, her hands were over her ears and she was tensed up. When we got back to camp she got up slowly and walked over to the water. She sat in the water until nightfall. I was about to go over to Katniss when I came back to reality. She was still frozen and I wanted to comfort her.

Katniss POV

The guards were back? Did she mean Peacekeepers? That can't be right, I mean how? I stared into the woods and was about to call the picnic off when Peeta pulled me into his lap. He stroked my hair while I comforted Cinn and Violet. I said "we should probably go home now." Violet and Cinn whined against me but my decision didn't change. Everyone stood up to let me gather up everything and fold up the blanket. When everything was put away we started towards home. It was a 10 minute walk to get to the lake, so another 10 minutes wouldn't hurt. I walked alongside Peeta as I worried about the guards. He kept telling me everything was going to be okay, and that there were probably no guards. Violet was skipping in her little sundress down the path with Cinn following behind her. His blonde curls were bouncing up and down with every little step his legs took. I was glad that they didn't have to worry about this type of thing yet, they were too young. As we were approaching the Victor's Village, Haymitch came up to Peeta and me and grumbled "I think we have a little problem." I whispered to Peeta "take the kids inside, ill deal with the problem."


End file.
